


Sweat and Sloppy Makeouts

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: F/F, Rippling Muscles, Strong Female Characters, Swol, bodybuilder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Swoooon they’re so SWOLLike comment subscribe if you agree ;)





	Sweat and Sloppy Makeouts

ARGHHHH” 

“HRRRRRR” 

“CMON JUST ONE MORE”

“Yeah I GOT IT”

Hestia throws down the weighed down dumbbell, the bar holding …. well the equivalent of two mountains. 

Isthar grins at Hestia and gives her a crisp hug five. 

“Shit dude, your so fucking SWOLL”

“Nuh uh girl, you’re fucking SWOLLER.” Hestia gives the woman a chest bumps and then shakes out her arms. “GODS I feel so GOOD.” Hestia laughs and puts istar in a noogie. 

“Okay, Hestia actually let me the fuck go”. Hestia releases and Ishtar punches her S. “Punk ass bitchZl”. Ishtar smiles at Hestia. 

“Gods, Ishtar, Im so fucking glad to be alive and I’m glad you’re alive and I’ve decided that I’m gonna just come out and say it. You’re really hot.”

Ishtar blushes and punches Hestia in the arm. “Thanks bro, you’re like, electric.”

“Hestia appreciates the compliment,” Hestia grins, letting a small current running over her skin. Suddenly feeling playful, Hestia pokes Ishtar and sends a small shaock through the Mesopotamian goddess. 

“Och!” Ishtar laughs, “quit it!”

“No!” Hestia cackles, tackling the girl. They fall in a heap, laughing so that it felt like an earthquake from how much noise they were making. Hestia sprinkles her finger tips over Ishtars body, shocking her on her hips, shoulders, neck, and cheek. They laugh the whole time, Ishtar finally giving up and curling up into a fetal position. 

“Hestia you’re like, stronger than me and a fighter, a way better fighter than me.” Ister smiles. “I hope we never get into a situation where I end up dying when you could have protected me and then you feel guilty for the rest of your existence or something.” Hestia smiles back. 

“Yeah, like I’m glad we are so happy right now.” They stare into each other’s orbs for a second before Hestia curls over the ethnic goddess. 

“You know, you’re very sexy” Hestia comments, running one finger over ishtar’s hip. The woman shudders. 

“Fuck me Hestia”. Ishtar curses 

“Okay “ so then they kiss.

and then they fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Swoooon they’re so SWOL
> 
> Like comment subscribe if you agree ;)


End file.
